Old Lovers Meet Again
by music4life2009
Summary: Who and Yoko meet again. A friend and an lover returns to Yoko. And what is up with the horses. The horses are.


Old Lovers meet Again

Chapter 1 Fate

"Azhure, NO!" Yoko yelled pleadingly,"Don't go there!"

"I must. My father told me to as his last wish. He said I..."

The thought wasn't continued as Azhure was murdered.

"NO! Azhure! I love you! Don't leave me! Yoko yelled one last and final time.

Yoko had run to Azhure but he was to late. They had shot her. Yoko had never loved someone the way he loved Azhure. Now she was gone. His true love. They would pay. Yoko thought angrily. Yoko was at Azhure's side within seconds. With Azhure's final breath she said " we will meet agin one day, my love. I promise." Yoko had heard this and replied. "Yes we will my love. I will love no other until you return. You are the only one I can love." Yoko said gently as he craddled her dying body in his strong but gentle arms. Yoko leaned down to kiss her one last time. Azhure smiled as Yoko kissed and hugged her. Then Azhure died. Yoko yelled "NO!" He never loved anyone again.

5 years later...

It had been 5 years since Azhure was murdered. Yoko had never loved someone again. Yoko missed her slender body, her long black hair with silver streaks. He missed her scent. She smelled like country apples in a field of roses. Kuronue had been trying to cheer Yoko up. It just wasn't working. Kuronue had suggested they go out and steal the forlon hope. They succeed. But Kuronue was murdered in the process. Kuronue's pendent had snapped from his neck. Kuronue had ran to get it when suddendly bamboo spears crashed though every part of his body killing him. Yoko dropped the forlon hope and ran. He couldn't bare it any longer. Azhure, his true love was gone and now his partner/ best friend was gone. He thought he was going to go crazy. He recited a poem thinking it would bring Azhure and Kuronue back.

_**Come Back**_

_Come back my love_

_come back my friend_

_I am nothing without you_

_come back_

_there are holes in my heart_

_were you once were_

_You filled me up with happiness_

_when you were around_

_Don't leave now_

_I can't live_

_what will I do with out you here to_

_help me live_

Just then he saw Azhure's and Kuronue's faces in the sky. "Yoko, my love." said Azhure "Do not fret. We will see each other again one day. I promise. I watch over you my love. I miss you dearly. Don't worry. We will see each other again. I love you. I wait for you. There is a present waiting for you at home. Look for me in the sky and I will talk to you for a few minutes cause that is all I have to show myself."

Yoko was stunned he could see Azhure and Kuronue in the sky. Had that poem worked. But they are not alive. Just faces in the sky. I cannot touch them. He tought to himself.

"Azhure,my one and only true love. I miss you greatly. Come back to me. I want to hold you again." "I am sorry, Yoko but I cannot be revived just yet. But one day I will come back to you. One day. Just be patient." "I can't my love. I've lost you and now Kuronue. Kuronue was the one keeping me sane." "I have to go my love I do not have much time left for the day. Just say the poem you said eariler and we will come. Remember we will be watching you." With that Azhuredispapperd from the sky.

"Kuronue, why did you go back for the pendent?"

"You know I can't leave it behind."

"Well, because of going back and trying to get it. You got yourself killed."

"Don't worry. I will come back one day too. Just not yet."

"I will hold you to that."

"I have to go. Just say the poem you said earlier and we will come back. Just look in the sky."

"ok. Later"

"Later"

Yoko walked home. In front of his door there were 2 demon draft horses. There was a mare and her colt (mare adult girl horse coltlittle boy horse). They were both black. The mare had silver hooves and the colt had deep, crimison red hooves. They had white stars on their forheads. The stars are for purity and good luck. Yoko was astonished. These demon draft horses are rare.

What will I name them? He thought to himself.

Suddnely he heard voices come from the horses.

"We have names Yoko Kurama. Azhure and Kuronue sent us to you. Making sure you don't kill yourself." The mare said.

"Then what are your names?" Yoko asked

"My name is MorningStar and my colt his name is NightStar." MorningStar replied.

"Can I ride you MorningStar and play with NightStar?"

"No need to ask."

NightStar headed for Yoko. When NightStar got to Yoko he looked up.

"Hello NightStar. You are such a pretty colt." Yoko said as he stractched behind NightStars ears. NightStar liked that. MorningStar liked Yoko. He would be a good owner. Far better than their other owners. MoringStar walked over to Yoko and NightStar. Yoko liked these horses.

"Get on my back and lets go for a ride. You can ride can't you."

"I have never ridden a horse before, but I am a quick learner."

"Get on my back and don't kick my butt."

"Ok."

So they went for a ride. Yoko had fun. He forgot all his troubles.

**2 years later (Yoko's fate)**

MorningStar and NightStar were sleeping so Yoko stepped out to go talk to Azhure. A hunter had been following the 2 demon horses. He knew he had Yoko cornered. Yoko had been walking to an open field were he always talked to Azhure and Kuronue there. A hunter spotted him and shot him. Yoko was to late to dodge the arrow. He was down. MorningStar heard Yoko's yell and was up in a minute. She ran to him following his scent. She saw Yoko's bloody body on the ground. NightStar come up tohis mom and wondered what had happened. Sundnlely Azhure and Kuronue apperead on the ground beside their friend/lover. "MorningStar go to Japan. Find a pregent woman named Shori Mimino. Stay with her because Yoko is not dead. He used his remaining spirit energy and fled to Shori's unborn son. The boy in Shori's womb had an soul but they are sharing that body. Go help Shori. We will be there in about 16 years. We will have human forms. You will reconginize us but Yoko will not because of his human form. We will not have the same names. We will have the same scent. Do not tell Yoko for this could mean destruction. Go now. Protect and help Shori in any way possible." Azhure told MorningStar and NightStar. "Do not get cought!" Kuronue said in a warning tone. "Change your hoove colors to black. Or the humans will be suspicious of you." "OK we will. Goodbye old friends. I will miss you!" " We will miss you too. See you in 16 years."

To be continued...

Dark Dragon Kitsune here: you like this story? Tell me if you do. I am working hard at it. I know I left a cliff hanger. It's for the suspense. I just started this chapter/story on March 29th. I don't know how it will end or when it will end.

Later...

Chapter 2 coming soon (hopefully)

Read my other story Kuroune's Return!


End file.
